


Card Captor Sakura: The Sun and the Moon's Battle for the Stars

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: More than a decade after the events of Card Captor Sakura, the cast are all grown up and ready to move to the next stage in their lives. Syaoran plans to propose to Sakura, but events conspire to prevent him from doing so. Tomoyo,, who has loved Sakura for so long is finally going to take a stand. In the end, who will win the love and the hand of the most powerful magician ever?





	Card Captor Sakura: The Sun and the Moon's Battle for the Stars

**Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sun and the Moon's Fight for the Stars**

* * *

The sun was starting to set, casting an orange glow over the world. Cherry blossoms fell all around while birds sang, serenading the two lovers as they stood together hand and hand on the little observation point on the edge of town, giving a perfect view of the town they both loved. Everything was perfect, but still Syaoran felt nervous. His heart thumped in his chest as he stared at the beautiful young woman next to him. While he looked at Sakura, she just looked out at the town, marveling in the sunset. The look of pure joy on her face, expressed often and free; her green eyes sparkling and the sunlight playing through her short, light brown, illuminating it; these were all things he found beautiful about her. Just a few of the reasons he was about to do what he was. But still, despite how the very sight of her made his heart soar with joy, a part of him was nagging, regretting the whole thing.

With a sigh, Syaoran ran his free hand through his own short brown hair. He had grown it out when they had been in junior high, but had cut it all off in high school when he heard from his rather cheerful mother that it made him resemble Clow Reed, his ancestor. Sakura had assured him that he looked nothing like Clow Reed, but he had decided growing it back out wasn't worth the effort. Sakura noticed his sigh though, and looked over at him, questioningly.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

That was another thing he loved about her, her thoughtfulness. She had an almost infinite capacity to love and to make anyone her friend, or fall for her. Syaoran was proud of the fact that no one else had been able to win Sakura's heart besides him. Except, that wasn't true. There was another he know who felt just as much for Sakura as he did, and who she loved as much as him. If it had been a fair fight, then he might have lost, but it never had been. Sakura was very in tune with other people's feelings, unless they were directed at her. The very qualities that both Syaoran and his rival loved about her, had doomed her to never be able to beat him. Tomoyo would never be able to beat Syaoran because Sakura valued their friendship so much, but never realized her love. Tomoyo was kind enough and loved Sakura so much, that she would never do anything to cause her distress, including revealing a love that had lasted long before even Syaoran had known the two. Instead, she cheered him on, and worked to make him Sakura's happiness, knowing their mutual feelings for each other would make them both the happiest people in the world.

But Syaoran couldn't be happy, not with a victory like this. It was dishonorable, unfair, and cheap. He loved Sakura, and Tomoyo had become a good friend of his over the years, he knew that in the end, they would all regret something like this. He had sat on the secret so long, he felt it eating him up inside every time he looked into Sakura's eyes and saw the love she held for him. It was a poison, one he needed to remove before it finally consumed him.

"Yes," he admitted with a sigh, removing his hand from Sakura's. She looked at him, confused. "There is something, wrong, and it's been eating me up for way too long."

Syaoran reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. He flipped open the top to reveal a golden ring. Sakura gasped at it, a smile appearing on her face. Syaoran felt his heart drop at that smile, and almost wanted to stop what he was about to do, but knew he had to. It was the right thing to do.

"You see this ring?" he asked, holding it up. "I was planning on proposing to you tonight. I love you and would love to spend my life with you, but…I….I just can't do this."

"Why not?" asked Sakura, worry crossing her face.

"Because it wouldn't be right. There's something I need to say first. Sakura, before I loved you, someone else loved you, and does just as much to this day. I know you always thought she was saying she loved you as a friend, but she wasn't. Tomoyo loves you as a woman and a person, just like I do, and just as much."

Sakura looked shocked, and took a step back from him. Tears started to go to her eyes as her mind ran through the implications of his words. She looked at the ring, then right into his eyes, as if reading his soul. And she might have been, with her powers that wouldn't be far from possible.

"I…" said Sakura, her voice choked with emotion. "I..I need to do something…I'm so sorry, but I need to go…."

"Its fine, said Syaoran, smiling gently at her. "Go do what you need to do. I'll be waiting here for you when you're done."

"Thank you," replied Sakura, smiling at him.

She moved quickly, hugging him tightly for a moment before letting go, determination of her face. She closed her eyes briefly, concentrating on something. When she seemed to have found what she was looking for, Sakura ran towards the ledge of the observation point and leapt off, sticking her hand out. Bright light shined from her and white wings sprang from her back. She glided like an angel over the town, quickly flying away.

"Good luck," he whispered as he watched her fly away. As he sat down to wait, he knew that he should be feeling worried. Sakura was running to another person's side, and it was very likely she would never return to his. But strangely enough this didn't worry him, inside he actually felt glad. He had finally rid himself of his guilt, he was free. Sakura would be back, no matter what her decision, and he was ready to accept it.

* * *

Tomoyo gazed longingly out of her office, watching the sunset, painting the town in colorful hues. She looked up to the hill where she knew Sakura and Syaoran to be currently. Syaoran had discussed his plan with her after all. He had asked her if she was okay with his proposal to Sakura. She had lied, saying that she was. She loved Sakura and was happy to see her happy, but deep inside, she knew she wanted to be the one by her side. She didn't hold a grudge against Syaoran, just against fate that had decided that her and her love would both be girls. Even after sending Syaoran away with a smile, he had seemed discontented. Tomoyo hoped that her friend went through with it though. Sakura deserved to be happy, and Syaoran was the best person for the job.

Tomoyo had always known, since she had met Sakura all those years before when they had met in 3rd grade and had fallen in love with the cute girl with the radiant smile, her soft brown hair, her tomboyish nature and her boundless love; she would never win her heart. Sakura would never consider her like that, and no matter how many times she said she loved her Sakura had just thought it meant as friends. Watching her grow up, always together, and to see her fall in love with others, was a sorrow off-set only by the immense joy she felt every time Sakura smiled.

Tomoyo hoped that once Syaoran finally proposed to Sakura, and was accepted, then she could get over her long lingering feelings. There was that cute girl she saw walk by often who worked in accounting. Or maybe she'd go to a bar and try her luck there. She just needed something to get this love finished, or she'd be seeing Sakura everywhere. Like right now, she could see a winged Sakura angel flying right towards her, gradually growing larger as she got nearer. But of course, Tomoyo knew that that had to be the real Sakura. She was the strongest magician in the world, and possibly ever. And she had only gotten stronger once she had hit high school and realized how much she loved being a magician and helping people. While Syaoran had eventually gone into baking in college and Tomoyo had gone into fashion design and business, Sakura had studied Eastern and Western history, a disguise to help her study the magic of Clow Reed that she had become the successor of. She gave a sigh of defeat as Sakura flew right at the window, and then through it, the glass rippling around her like water and depositing her, wingless into the office, no damage done to the glass. Tomoyo's long black hair fluttered on the breeze created by Sakura's entry and she just gave a sad smile at Sakura.

"Tomoyo!" cried Sakura, running to Tomoyo. She threw her arms around Tomoyo, pulling her into a hug and crying into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry!"

"There, there," she said, gently patting Sakura's head. "Syaoran told you, didn't he?"

Sakura looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Tomoyo had worried that when the day came that the truth came out there would be betrayal in Sakura's eyes, but instead, like she had hoped, and known, there was nothing but love for her. Tomoyo knew Sakura well, if she was hurt by anything, it was in her own failure to notice.

"I'm so sorry!" repeated Sakura. "I never realized that every time you told me you love me that you meant it like that! I've been so horrible to you!"

"I was the one who made the choice not to make myself clear," said Tomoyo gently. "I knew you could never be with me, so I decided instead to cheer you on. Every time you smiled or were happy, I smiled and was happy."

"Why are you lying like that?" asked Sakura, her tear filled green eyes seeming to pierce through her own clear blue eyes.

"I'm not lying," replied Tomoyo, her heart starting to beat faster. The feel, the smell, the sound of Sakura, they were all almost too much. Maybe any other day she could've handled this, but not this day, not like this. There was too much emotion, she could barely handle it.

"Who could be happy like that?" asked Sakura. "I want you to be happy! Your feelings were never a burden, and they never could have been! All you did was help me, time and time again."

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo, and then, she did yet another thing to surprise her. Sakura leaned in, and kissed Tomoyo. They had kissed before as young children, but this was so much different from the childish play kisses. This was a kiss where both parties felt the same, the same love for one another. It was one of the sweetest things Tomoyo had ever experienced. They broke off the kiss and Sakura smiled at her once more.

"You're smart Tomoyo," said Sakura gently. "Much smarter than me, and you understand people better. And you can read situations. But in this case, you were wrong. Our love isn't impossible. If you still feel the same way about me, then I feel that way about you. Two girls…it never occurred to me, and that was my fault. But I want to make it up to you!"

"Sakura…" whispered Tomoyo. Tears finally started to come to her eyes. What she had wanted to hear for so long…the words had finally been spoken. But it was too late. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Not anymore. I've seen you with Syaoran, watching this whole time. You two love each other, truly love each other. It's not fair for me who gave that up to try to claim your love now. You should just go back to him, he proposed to you, right? You should accept. You know nothing could make you happier, you've said so."

"Yes, I have," said Sakura wistfully. Tomoyo knew then that she was going to go back to Syaoran, and things would finally be at an end.

"Good bye Sakura, I want to thank you for giving me the best days of my life. Thank you for allowing me to love you, and accepting me."

Tomoyo separated from her hug with Sakura. She picked up her purse from her desk and turned around, her back to Sakura and the last rays of the sun setting. Soon the sun would be gone, the moon taking its place, winning the daily struggle. Tomoyo walked away, heading to the exit, some people still had to use an elevator to get down from the 6th story of a building. She knew that walking away would be the same as giving up on Sakura for good, something she had thought she had done many years prior. But she hadn't, and she realized, she didn't want to. Sakura was giving her one last chance, and she knew, deep down what she needed to do.

Tomoyo looked over her shoulder to see Sakura, not crying, but smiling radiantly at her, the sun lighting her up in its own radiance. She couldn't give up, not like this. She wanted to try, something she hadn't done for a while.

"Sakura," said Tomoyo, turning around fully to face the woman she loved. "You love me, correct?"

"I do," replied Sakura with a smile.

"And Syaoran?"

"I love him also," replied Sakura.

"Then you'd better be prepared, because I'm going to steal your heart away from him!" declared Tomoyo, feeling more confident than she had in years.

"I'll look forward to it," replied Sakura with a bright smile. "But you're going to have to try hard, Syaoran has a bit of a head start on you."

"But what are you going to say to Syaoran?" she asked, feeling bad to her friend and rival, who had given himself up and been left out in the cold.

"I'm going to tell him yes!" replied Sakura with a large smile. She pulled a confused Tomoyo through the glass and into the night, the sun having finally set to rest.

* * *

The sun shone through the crack in the curtains covering the windows. The pesky beam landed right on Sakura's face, waking her up with a grunt. She was not a morning person, never had been, and probably never would be. As she came awake though, opening her eyes and looking around her room, she felt great. The sight that greeted her this morning, and every morning for the past year, was one she knew she would never get tired of. To her right rested Tomyo, her long black hair falling around and framing her sleeping face beautifully. Sakura reached down and brushed aside a wayward strand, smiling. The large blanket around her and Tomoyo shifted slightly to the left. Sakura looked over and saw Syaoran, peace on his face as in his sleeping state started to draw the covers around him, as if to fend off the day to gain just another hour of sleep.

Mrs., Mrs. and Mr. Kinomoto, Sakura never got tired of thinking about it. It brought joy to her heart every time. A little explaining to Syaoran, his acceptance and a little fixing of world laws and records was all that had been needed. She snuggled back underneath the covers, smiling contently. Being the strongest magician in the world definitely had its perks.


End file.
